Dragon's Lament
by SolarisDragonia
Summary: A tale of love, battle, magic, dragons, and a chibi fox named Kyuubi
1. Prolouge: How did it get to this?

Dragon's Lament

Pairings: Natsu Dragneel x Lisanna; Mirajane x Erza Scarlet; Older! Wendy Marvell x OFC; Juvia Luxor X Grey Fullbuster; Cana Alberona x Naruto; Gajeel Redfox x Levi McGarden; Lucy x ?; Happy x A Fish

Disclaimer: I neither own Naruto or Fairy Tail

'Speech'

"_Thoughts"_

'**Demonic Speech'**

"_**Magic"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Prologue:**

**? P.O.V.:**

"_I don't remember when it began, my affair with her."_

We where together for more than four years before I saw her in a different light, 'Together' that's what every one said when they saw us. She saw beyond my scars and artificial arm, she saw me as the girl who was fighting against all odds to be normal. It began slowly my need for her and her need for me, I sought her out for warmth and council and her for my strength and iron will. Our lessons together were something that often left a chill on my flesh and a warmth in my belly; it gave me a shiver down my spine every time I held her body close to mine to correct her stance during her kata lessons. When did this occur, this need to be with her all ways?

We did every thing together, we ate, we talked, we slept in the same bed, and we even bathed 'Together'. Oh, don't get me wrong I am no pervert, to me she was my goddess, my everything, the one I lived, breathed, and even bleed for. I would shudder ever so slightly when ever she laid her hands upon me to heal my wounds, and with tears in her eyes she would always ask, 'Why, why do you do so much to keep me safe at a cost to your self?' And I would reply as I wiped those tears away, 'For me, your safety is the same as protecting holy ground, my hands are already stained with blood, but for you I would face the very beasts of the underworld to keep you whole.' Then she would hold me as she cried harder telling me that she would do anything to keep me safe, to not place my self in harms way on her behalf, 'But I cant, its you that keeps me going, I was made the sword while you were made the shield and as long as I have you by my side we can never falter or break.' She would hold me tighter then, sobbing in silence knowing that to me she was my very foundation and I hers.

Time passed on and we grew closer everyday as our daily lives continued on with lessons, excursions to other cities, and the jobs we carried out in the name of are home the magic guild 'Cait Shelter'. The first time we ever openly admitted are affair was on a low-A rapidly turning mid-S rank job to exterminate a nest of wolf like monsters near a farm far west of the guild. It seemed as if the local boys had provoked the large canines into attacking them by tormenting one of the cubs, what they did not tell us is that the nest was a smaller faction of a large horde. I had just eliminated the last one when in its death throws slashed a large portion of my back. My goddess ran to my side immediately and begun to automatically heal me, screaming in tears that I could not leave her. I asked her 'Why are you so upset, this is minor compared to other wounds I've gotten? 'It doesn't matter the size of your injuries, it matters be cause I love you, and I don't want to lose you!' she roared back at me red faced with thick tears coming fast.

'You love me?' I had to know. Her answer was simple, she dove onto me and proceeded to thoroughly and utterly take my breath away, at first I still in shock that my goddess was bestowing upon me what I always yearned for. At that moment she began to shake in fear of my rejection that was until I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and kissed her back with all the passion and need within my self. In all of this both of us had ignored or not actually heard the shocked gasp of are third party member, the feathered feline which made up the last part of are triad. How could I have forgotten her in all of this, our surly kitty friend, she was apart of us as much as us. Sure, me and her rarely ever got along, only when it came to the safety of our partner did we ever agree on anything. As we separated my love had a smile so wide she could have devoured the sun itself, 'I knew it! 'shouted our third.

'I knew there was something going on between you two, the way you looked at each other, or touched even by a glance.' My dearest turned to her oldest friend with glassy eyes and trembling swollen lips, 'Are you going to try and split us up?' Looking up at her then shifting her eyes to my glare she sighed deeply, 'No, I know she'll take care of you above all else, right?' She questioned me. 'You should know the answer to that.' I stared back at her with my eyes filled with a look of molten steel staring her down, to think I would even try any thing unruly to my beloved. 'And with that look there is only one thing for me to say', we waited in baited breath, her acceptance was more important than anyone else for she knew us longer than even our master, 'I approve, congratulations I wish you much happiness with each other.' With a smile and a squeal I had not heard her use in so many years past our adolescence she scooped up our sputtering kitty hugging her to her breast while twirling with grace she had gain through her training.

All was right, our team grew closer than ever, our success had grown as did our strength, she be came adept to unarmed combat as well as versed in the ways the long dagger, it had to be done I once told her if I could not reach her for anything she could handle herself as many underestimated the combat prowess as a healer. Myself though only ranked as an A class mage was actually a high S, I had begged the master to keep my prowess hidden so that I had the element of surprise, I was a master of combat both armed and un-armed, with a versatile armory of weapons and spells of all elements ranging from small barely noticeable to grand devastation for emergencies. So here we are today Sitting in the grand hall surrounded by our guild mates, my beloved, our sour puss, and me, happy that are lives are interwoven and finally at peace.

I was brought out of my memories when guild master Roubaul entered with a look I have never seen before it actually troubled me deeply. 'Everyone, your attention please' bellowed Roubaul,' I have just gotten word that the Dark Guild Helecknor is marching toward us and will be here in a matter of hours, we do not have the numbers or the time to seek aid or flee.' He had turned to us and said 'pack what ever you can, you are to keep her safe above all else, I will have no arguments go now!', he bellowed.

"_That's how it began our exile, 16 year old Wendy Marvell student of the wind dragon Grandine, "Sky Dragon Slayer" and one the most powerful healers in all of Earthland, Charle our flying talking cat, who we learned was an Exceed, our strategist and strait thinker, and myself 18 year old Nylean Zallgodas student of the celestial dragon Sable, "Star Dragon Slayer" warrior of the night. _Only one thing came to mind at that precise moment, 'well shit', my statement echoed throughout the now dead silent hall, followed by a loud slap to the back of my head courtesy of Wendy for my language and a catatonic Charle falling out of her seat and on to the floor.

* * *

And There you have it, new story, New Year, Don't give up hope because I'm still typing up "Pandora's Box" I'm just very slow with updates and muses. The baseline for Wendy, Nylean, and Naruto are a little subtle when putting them with the FT Guild, though it follows most of the Canon timeline and story for Wendy, she'll just have company, but don't worry I'll try, and any suggestions would be appreciated. On that note Naruto is sharing the spotlight between the two girls and will be switching **P.O.V**. between the two before they merge, so don't get your hopes up and also Naruto will be OCC and will only be with Cana and Cana only, so no asking for different pairings and/or harems. Many notice that Nylean's weapons and magic's are based on different games and manga, some times it's too difficult to make originals but I will tweak them heavily.

* * *

Next on Dragon's Lament:

Chapter 1: Tears of the Dragon

**Wendy's P.O.V**.:

'I love her Charle' I confided in my first friend,' she makes me so very happy when were together'

'Wendy, their coming in fast, I need you on my six and stay in defensive form, Charle eyes in the sky please?' Nylean asked.

'You will not get near her, **"Open upon yea tears of the Brood, I wash away this filth before me, and raise Leviathan's call!"**

**Meanwhile currently at an oh so infamous guild in Fiore**:

'Everyone listen, Natsu shut it!, roared Makarov, 'I've just been informed one of our sister guilds to far north has been…' he sighed

deeply.

'Master what is it, is it really that bad?, questions Erza while she had her arms around Mira's waist.

'The Guild of Cait Shelter lead by Master Roubaul was wiped off the map, no survivors were found, it is believed that only two

survived and are on the run' Makarov said in a deep and saddened voice.

'We will raise a glass to those who were lost, and pray for the missing, but now on to better news, lets welcome are newest member

Naruto.'

'Yo, I'm …' Said a deep male voice, but was interrupted by a loud response of 'Fight Me!'

'**WTF!****!**'


	2. Chapter 1: Tears of the Dragon

Dragon's Lament

Pairings: Natsu Dragneel x Lisanna; Mirajane x Erza Scarlet; Older! Wendy Marvell x OFC; Juvia Luxor X Grey Fullbuster; Cana Alberona x Naruto; Gajeel Redfox x Levi McGarden; Lucy x ?; Happy x A Fish

Disclaimer: I neither Naruto, Fairy Tail, or any other game, manga, or anime items/powers/spells/creatures that appear in this story

'Speech'

"_Thoughts"_

'**Demonic Speech/Yelling'**

"_**Magic"**_

**Chapter 1: Tears of the Dragon**

**Wendy's P.O.V.:**

"_Time really flies by when you least expect it_"

I find myself thinking back when I was still a wide eyed child who would hide under Grandine's wing when ever a storm would rage; she would chuckle at my naivety and would once again explain the need for such "Scary Things" as I would often call them. She would go in-depth about the balance of all things nature included, and then softly "for her anyway" that I would one day find my balance in the future. I would wholeheartedly listen as Grandine would speak of "Soul Mates" the other half to every being on Eartland, they had one person who would belonged to them alone, I am so glad she taught me patience.

That was when I was nine at the time, and a year later Grandine vanished without a trace, so at the tender age of ten when I was able to I began to explore till I would up in Cait Shelter a few months later. During that time I began to reminisce about "Soul Mates" once again, I wasn't lonely per say, Charle had hatched a few weeks ago and was already running her ever efficient mouth at such a young age. It was during a terrible storm that I was once again thinking about Grandine's words, when "_She_" appeared in my life in a flash of pain, agony, blood, and an breakable will, but I knew it was "_Her_" and no one else.

The storm was relentless for five days straight with sheets of ice cold rain, howling winds, and crashing thunder and lightning, but the feeling that something was going to happen never left me, that's when the doors to the hall burst open and some one collapsed to their knees. "_She_" as I was calling her in my mind at the time looked like an avenging Valkyrie, with her violet slited eyes, pale creamy skin; her body was taught like a jungle cat with muscles showing more strength than at a glance, her head was slightly tilted downward in fatigue, it appeared as if some thing was dangling from her mouth.

Over her right eye going from her smooth flawless forehead to her delicate jaw was a slash that looked as if there was any more pressure her eye would have been gone, her right arm, well what was left of it, her arm was nothing more but a stump ending a little less than half up the bicep was wrapped in old bloody wraps. Her midnight black hair was soaked and dripping, it seem that she kept it in a peculiar style, the sides by her ears were worn in a thin tight braids with a length that had them sitting a top her already impressive breasts, the left bang almost completely reached her chin allowing her eye to barley peek through while the right was short exposing her beautiful face, the back worn in a tight braid that easily reached her backside.

She was dressed in torn black leather slacks, a ripped black tunic with two black straps crossing her chest with numeral daggers glinting in their holsters, a black chocker on her neck had a small silver fang dangling off a thin chain that sat in the hollow of her chest, and worn black boots. But it was the weapon in her left hand that drew attention as many could feel the massive magical energy within it, it was a six foot battle spear made of what looked like shimmering light blue crystal, it was in fact made of 'water?' someone behind me muttered.

At that moment she willfully lifted her head and everyone gasped the object she indeed carry with her teeth, it was the severed head of a Thangrax, a large voracious man eating beast that inhabited the cursed forest several miles south of the guild, only experienced hunters and only in large parties ever dared to hunt them for the medicinal properties of their venom and fangs.

'Wendy I need you to heal her now!', yelled master Roubaul, 'she's about to pass out!' and indeed the girl let the head slip from her hold as the puddle blood underneath her grew, I had rushed forward when she pitched forward. 'Help me get her to the back, now!' I had actually yelled at the others as they aided me to carry her. I could still hear murmurs as we rushed to the back rooms; it looks as if I was going to be here for a while. For some odd reason my heart clenched when she fainted but right now it's not important, I needed to focus on healing her.

It was four days later that she was out of danger, I was kind of surprised that with her missing arm, the weather, her other wounds, blood loss, the dirt and grime all over her, not to mention the Thangrax venom, she had no sign of infection and was healing very quickly as if she was adapting to my healing energy yet forever will she carry the scar on her face. I was exhausted not many realize how much energy goes in healing the body; the more grievous the wound the more energy has to put into it. I finally had a chance to sit down, so I did next to my patient carefully rewetting the rag placed on her forehead to keep her cool when she grunted coming to.

Once more looking into those eyes I once again felt some thing clench my heart, it was then I swear I could hear Grandine whisper in my ear "Soul Mate", I instantly new she was mine, yet not to the full understanding I would find out four years from now. After checking her one last time be fore letting her go back to sleep I needed to speak with master Roubaul and let him know she was now coherent. Over the next few weeks she grew stronger and stronger beginning to reclaim her lost energy, I learned her name Nylean Zallgodas, and she then told her story to the guild. 'I am the Daughter to the celestial dragon known as Sable, she has taught me all I know till she disappeared last year, I have been roaming the lands ever since then, I lost my arm seven days ago and was attacked by that thing while looking for a doctor' her voice had strengthened as well, her natural pitch was low and husky, I could listen to her all day it was like being wrapped in velvet. 'Wait, you're a dragon slayer too?' I asked, she then replied 'too? Who raised you then?'

I began to tell her about my life with Grandine, there was a light in her eyes, she wasn't alone and mentally told my self she never would be again. So our lives began, and day by day we grew closer and closer, we talked, laughed, learned about our different dragon skills and how to use them. Not only was Nya, my personal nickname for her, a powerful combat mage but she was a certifiable genius, with gems Sable had given her she had ordered a large amount of metals and other materials, asking her about it she only shushed me and replied 'it's a secret, you'll see it soon'. Two months later I was shocked beyond belief so were many in the guild no more than Charle, Nya had built a brand new arm out the things she bought and said Sable taught her how to merge life energy with natural so they work in cohesion, allowing things to be as they once where.

A few months after my birthday, I was now eleven and Nya was thirteen, she came to Charle and me asking if we could come with her on jobs for the guild, she had joined after her graft had fully assimilated to her system, at first Charle refused because of the danger, but Nya knew how to handle her snarky moods as they often bickered with each other in jest and offered to train me in the arts of unarmed combat. 'Charle, Wendy is a healer; she has an innate knowledge on the human body, incorporating that with her Vernier and Arms spells on herself in tandem she could eliminate an opponent in a matter of seconds, especially with the combat forms I'm willing to teach her she would be unstoppable.'

Charle had grudgingly agreed at the thought out concept that Nya had proposed to us, so when we were not on jobs Nya trained my body in the arts she adorably called 'Wind Wings', a form that focused on my enemies own momentum and movements striking at joints, nerve clusters, and vital parts of the body at high speeds. In addition Nya had added weapons training, a pair of short swords which were actually vey thin and long daggers that when used with my Vernier spell I could quickly cut the tendons in the arms and legs incapacitating my opponents, Nya also showed me how to focus my wind energy into the blades making them so sharp I could even cut through armor, Charle was very impressed with that. Also she taught me a breathing tactic that allowed me to eat the air in quick short burst with my natural breathing so my magic is always ready and charged not to mention increasing my reserves rapidly allowing me to use more magic with out straining myself so fast.

It was after several years later, with me at a late fourteen and her at six almost seventeen that things now changed between us, we were close as no other in the guild we even shared a bed, I just loved to snuggle my self into her body when we slept close, when we shared baths I stared a little to long at her gorgeous body, with her endless legs "_especially since she so tall I think she's pushing past six two with me five ten_", and her large breasts, "_she was a large A when we met now she's pushing a large C, I knew she was an early bloomer but my gosh she's so pretty, and she's all mine_" "_Whoa, where did that come from?" _I began to think about these feelings more and more as time went on, but I couldn't stop my self, I needed her, no, I wanted her, her love, her body, and most defiantly I wanted her by my side and near no one else. I always thought about what she would say after she got hurt and I would cry, 'its you that keeps me going, I was made the sword while you were made the shield and as long as I have you by my side we can never falter or break.'

It came to the point that I had to tell her, I was doing things to her that she didn't even know about, at night I would make sure she in deep sleep before I would touch her, I would cup her breasts, softly and slowly rub my self to climax on her thigh all the while I was licking the sweat off her neck. It was wrong but the last time I did it she was talking and moaning in her sleep, 'Wendy, more, kiss harder, gimme more.' At that moment I knew she felt the same way, we were just hiding it from each other, I had to tell her and soon.

That moment came sooner than expect when her back was torn open by a dying beast, with tears I told her, more like screamed it out for all of Earthland to hear, I then jumped on her and kissed her the way she wanted in her dreams harsh, hard, with all force I could muster, I felt the fire in my lower body rise to an inferno when she responded, at that moment nothing could bring me down, that was when Charle started screaming about her suspicions concerning our relationship, at first I was scared she would denounce us being together, but the Look in Nya's eyes as she stared down Charle's look of concentration, she was testing Nya to see if she was dishonest about our affections, at the end she turn to look at me and consented, this is the best day of my life.

Two years had gone by, and as for us with me at sixteen and Nya at late eighteen, are relationship was at an all-time high, Nya tries so very hard to make me happy, although it's not necessary I like being spoiled by her. After my confession, Charle asked me if I was happy, my response was simple, 'I love her Charle' I confided in my first friend,' she makes me so very happy when were together, my heart speeds up like its going to burst.' 'but the thing is when I saw her the first time when she busted trough those doors I knew, it's like Grandine told me, for every person on Earthland their other half is out there looking for them to be complete' Charle had no words to that, but back to me and Nya, we were in love despite the fact its been two years she's never pushed me for more intimacy, sure we've gotten to third base and she's gotten me off with her hands, but that's enough about us, today feels very off I just have that feeling something's wrong.

I should never ignore these feelings, now we were told to run, and run we are, our home is gone, my family is gone, I'm just so glad Nya and Charle are with me. We're prepped and I know Nya has a stack of jewels on her as well as the leftover gems Sable had left her, so cash is not a problem, neither are supplies since Nya and I studied survival when we were training all these years. But those mages coming at us from the left is gonna be a problem, their just slowing us down, 'Nya, get rid of them please, we haven't got a head start yet and their coming' 'No problem baby', her voice had be come cold and dead this was the Star Dragon Slayer at work. 'Wendy, their coming in fast, I need you on my six and stay in defensive form, Charle eyes in the sky please?' Nylean asked. 'No problem I got it' Charle responded activating Aera and went airborne with her telepath crystal that sends us mental messages during our battles to keep us appraised and alert to changes, while I pulled out my daggers and prepared Vernier.

'Well, well, well, look at what we have here boys, two gorgeous girls who now belong to Helecknor, now get on your knees baby, I don't want to hurt those pretty faces.' demanded the fat, greasy, and apparently unwashed mage.

'I only have one response to that,' Nya said.

'Oh and what's that, you like it from behind doll, or should I let my buds have your friend and I get you all to myself?' he laughed along with fifteen other buddies.

'You will not get near her, _**"Open upon yea tears of the Brood, I wash away this filth before me, and raise Leviathan's call!"**_

As I said before Nya is a deadly opponent, especially now that she has her most skillful yet it's not her most powerful weapon out, Leviathan's Tear, the spear she had with her when she arrived at Cait Shelter. The spear lets her have control over water in all it's forms from scolding hot steam, frigid razor sharp ice, to pressure pounding liquids. It uses the water in the air its self, with her insane speed, "_I still can't believe she's faster that me using Vernier on myself at maximum potency_" "_Wait, she not speeding up, oh, she using short range teleportation right now, this will be quick" _I mused to myself. "_Wendy when she's done where clear for a few miles in this direction, to a small town, I doubt no one will ask if were quiet, we can be there in two days if we hurry_" I smiled at Charle or Sour Puss as Nya calls her, she always has a plan, "_Thank you Charle_"

'We're clear let's go,' Nya said, with one last glance at our now burning home, 'goodbye master, goodbye Cait Shelter.' We turned to leave but I know Nylean and Charle had tears in their eyes, just like me.

**Two weeks Later at an, oh so infamous guild in Fiore:**

Makarov Dreyar guild master of the infamous Fairy Tail and one of the Ten Wizard Saints looked at his latest network report, 'I can't believe this, Roubaul was stronger than me and he was even older, all of this for some artifact that was destroyed decades ago, such a waste.' Putting his papers down he sighed deeply, Roubaul was one of his oldest and dearest friends now gone, and he had to tell the children. Once more looking at the coded message in case of his demise Roubaul made plans to send his youngest out to the world, 'I have to find these girls before someone else does, everyone and their mother would kill to have two dragon slayers for their own', with thoughts of Natsu in his head.

Things were looking up finally before this had to happen, Natsu hadn't destroyed any thing for a week, Grey was able to least keep his pants on for the last few days, Cana was out at wine fair somewhere, Elfman had laryngitis and couldn't spout any crap about manliness for two weeks, Loki was… somewhere.

And finally that left Erza and Mirajane, unbelievable how it happened but the to former rivals had a heart to heart about Mira blaming herself over Lisanna again while Erza came clean about past over large quantities liquor and wound up in bed together, the next day there was yelling, screaming, and the breaking of expensive objects. What happened next left even Makarov passed out with a nosebleed when he saw it, four days later Erza walked straight up to Mira's back and locked her hips with her hands and whispered straight into Mira's ear. There was dead silence as everyone watched Ezra speak to the now blushing barmaid in hushed tones, it was then that Mira got lose of the iron grip, turned and while biting her lip she meekly nodded still blushing. Erza had a huge smile on her face, 'good, I'll pick you up for dinner at seven at your place, wear good shoes I want to go dancing tonight.' Everyone froze, Natsu said quite loudly,' Did Erza ask Mira to a date? I didn't know girls could do that?' Before Mira could turn back to the bar Erza went in with a quick kiss to her lips, and then turned to go with a bounce in her step, it took about twenty seconds later when Makarov, Grey, and Elfman passed out with massive nose bleeds, while Mira was still frozen to the same spot with a cherry red face and her hand on her lips.

That was four months ago, they had several dates following that one and had announced they were now a couple, some were shocked as some knew the past between the two women, while the perverts were going to try to take pictures but were always stopped by some unknown primal fear that stalk them when they tried. Some didn't care as long they were happy that only counted by the female members, Natsu and Happy because they didn't really understand, Makarov who stated as long as it didn't interfere with their work he gave them his blessing, and how Elfman had his ass handed to him by both Erza at sword point and his Nee-san who had shockingly enough had Satan Souled her arm, Mira then told her master that with guilt of Lisanna and fear of using take over soul again blocked herself from her powers, with Erza's help she regaining her strength, 'Master once I'm ready, you better announce that "Demon Mirajane" is going to make a come back,' Makarov couldn't wait for the council to shitstorm about that.

'Everyone settle down I have some news that's terribly important, Natsu, Grey, Shut the Hell Up! Makarov bellowed as the young men grumbled under their breath about old useless farts. 'A missive from an old friend of mine reached me today with that in mind it means he's dead', he stopped to take a deep breathe, 'my friend was the guild master of Cait Shelter, our sister guild as of two weeks ago has been wiped off the map by the dark guild Helecknor searching for a powerful artifact that he himself destroyed decades ago, there were no survivors.' They were all silent in grief and respect, 'but Roubaul was not a fool, he sent his two youngest members away even though they are each as powerful as a high S rank mage, there is a reason for me telling you this, we must find them quickly, besides personal reasons it's because…', he paused and then to a deep breathe to steady his nerves.

'Master, what is it…it can't be that bad now can it?' asked Erza still cuddling Mira from behind with a hug.

'These girls out there are sixteen and eighteen years old, despite the fact their strong their still young, the may not no how well a small lie can entrap them, so with that I want each and every one of you to keep a look out for these girls, especially you Natsu!'

'Come on old man, I got better things to do that find and babysit some little girls!' Roared back the pinkette.

'They've lost their family, their home, but for you Natsu I'm asking you, no begging for you to find your sisters.'

Everyone was shocked stupid, 'S-s-sisters?' the Salamander stuttered.

'Not by blood of course, but you each can relate a similar parent raising you as a child, all three of you share the same familial history,' smirk the Titan Midget "_Got Em!_"

Natsu though back to his childhood all of the fun he had with Igneel, at that moment a needle scratches the record sounded in his head, 'You mean that….'

'That's right, we have two very skilled and very powerful Dragon Slayers running around, Roubaul sent their papers of transfer over to me to induct them into Fairy Tail should any thing happen, so Natsu, what do you say now?"

A fiercely determined look appeared on his face and responded, 'don't worry I'll do my best, old man.'

With a smile the titan saw something that caught his eye and with a small wink he started again, 'now onto kinder news, I've scouted for someone who caught my interest and extended an invitation and he's accepted.' Murmurs were heard as Natsu thought if the geezer went to find this new guy himself he has to be strong, his face warped into grin at the thought.

'Now as we welcome the new, let us first raise a glass to those we have lost in remembrance, and now for our newest member you can come in now,' bellowed Makarov, as a tall, slightly tanned, blue eyed, blond, the most distinguishing features were the six scars that oddly looked like whiskers on his cheeks. He was dressed quite casual at the moment in his black shoes, blue jeans, black tight muscle shirt with a dark orange fox head imprinted over his heart, it showed off his broad arms and tight abs, a pair orange tinted sunglasses similar to Loki's sat on the top of his head, but it was his innocent charming smile and honest warm aura that was winning a few of them over already. 'Introduce yourself my boy.'

'Yo, my name is Naruto Namikaze its very nice to meet…..,' he ducked just in time to dodge a flaming jump kick as a voice screamed at him, 'Fight Me!'

'**WTF!**'

"**Kit your life is better than a soap opera, and much more entertaining"**

"_Fuck You Kyuubi_ !"

There we go, goddamn this was a bitch to type up of the top of my head, and I'll try to have the next installment soon. And yes I made Wendy a bit of nymph, I based on the fact she is heavily attracted to Nylean and going through the roughest onset of teenage hormones especially for girls on their first it fucks with their minds, mine did I broke my brothers nose. Naruto has made an appearance, it's not much but it's a start, I will be cracking jokes on Makarov's height its just fun although he is tough bastard, as for Nylean's new arm look at my profile for an example. Also I have a pole up on my profile, please vote it make things easier in the long run.

Next on Dragon's Lament:

Chapter 2: You did what Now?

**Naruto's P.O.V**.:

'O.K., Konohamaru I don't want any distractions you little spaz, after I do this jutsu I'll finally be done with damn teme and his seduction techniques on me, damn Em-Ho.'

'Em-Ho?'

'Emo-Homo' Naruto stated in dead voice

Makarov looked up at the blond enigma he had been searching for all last year,' so what happened that caused the dimension shift that brought you here?'

Naruto's left eye twitched as a vein appeared on his temple, 'My idiot apprentice fucked up my concentration at the last second causing me to screw up the last five seals opening a dimensional rift instead of what it was supposed to do!'

'What was it supposed to do?' the look he got from the blonde made him rethink his question,' O.K., what did you're apprentice do?'

'The technique was preformed in an underground chamber, no air currents, no nothing, just dead, flat, unmoving air.'

'So what happened that got you distracted?' the suspense was killing the Chibi Titan

"He … Farted!'

O.o'


End file.
